


The Leaning Tower of Pizza

by thegeekywhovian



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekywhovian/pseuds/thegeekywhovian
Summary: The Doctor and Donna have a conversation over pizza in Italy.





	The Leaning Tower of Pizza

It was a beautiful day , without a cloud in sight , the sun beating down on the paved road.

Inside a café, the Doctor and Donna were sitting at a small round wooden table , waiting for their meals . The Doctor looked up from the menu he was persuing , deciding what drink to order , when the hurried waiter arrived , serving them their lunch. 

‘Molte Bene!’ he grinned at the Italian waiter, Donna didn’t need the TARDIS to translate that phrase, the Doctor used it a lot. She watched as the Doctor started to pile pizza from the tray onto his plate. 

‘OI! Keep some for me , skinny boy, I can’t get it, you eat and eat, but you don’t put on any weight! How is that fair?’ she enquired.  
‘Just a basic male thing, males are usually skinnier-‘

‘OI! You calling me fat now Spaceman?’ The Doctor fell silent, and finished piling the Hawaiian pizza on his plate. Donna , whose stomach was growling was left with the remaining slices of pizza, the problem only being..

‘You left me two slices, oh, my , god. Get a bit of consideration Spaceman! Or don’t I need to eat?’ she snapped.

‘Yes, of course you need to eat… ‘ he replied as he bit into a bit of pizza.

‘Did I ever tell you that I invented the word Pizza?’ he quipped through a mouthful of ham and pineapple.

‘Ugh, disgusting! You are such a child at times! Manners!!’ Donna reminded him , handing him a serviette as a piece of pineapple dropped onto his suit jacket. He shrugged and picked it up with his fingers and popped it in his mouth.

‘Ah, fallen pineapple!’ he said in amazement. Donna felt slightly disgusted as she munched on her own slice, making sure , at least, she had a serviette handy for any spillage.  
‘As I was saying, I invented the word pizza..’

‘You so did not’ Donna told him , not believing a word he was saying, He looked a bit taken aback .

‘How do you know that Donna Noble, were you there?’ 

‘Um, no, but there is no way .. I want proof that you did , I’ve said it before, sometimes I think you make these things up just to impress me, guess what Time Boy, they don’t, they may have worked on Martha and Rose- The Doctor frowned at the mention of her name- ‘But they don’t work on me, got it? I want proof that you invented the word pizza!’

‘I do have proof, I have a signed document that I did’

‘Sure you do Spaceman’ 

‘But I do ! At least , well I did ..

‘That’s convient then’ Donna muttered over the Doctors tale.

‘But I had to burn it one day, don’t look at me, the Great Chicago Fire wasn’t my fault, the piece of paper was just laying on that table.. ‘

‘See no proof,therefore, I don’t believe you!’ she barked over their pizza. She was about to bite into her second, and last piece, when the Doctor reached across the table and snatched it off her plate.

‘What did you do that for!!’ she accused, slapping him on the arm. They would have to order more, and she wanted to have a word with the waiter about the lengthy delay with their drinks, the café wasn’t really busy at all. There was no need for such terrible service.

‘I had to ! My masterpiece wouldn’t be complete without it!’ he argued. While they were chatting ( well arguing) , he had arranged the pile of pizza on his plate, making it lean over. He grinned and winked. Donna just rolled her eyes and groaned.

That big man child she thought.

‘Look Donna, it’s the leaning Tower of Pizza!’ indicating the structure outside the large window they were sitting by. 

The Leaning Tower of Pisa, the one they had accidently knocked into with the TARDIS. 

Well, it was leaning now. 

The Doctor leaned back in his chair and smiled at Donna. She was snapping her fingers , trying to gain the attention of the young male waiter. 

‘Donna.. Donna..’ he spoke up.

‘What?!’ she accused , distracted , the waiter wasn;t paying any attention. Hmm. She thought. Probably too scared to come back over, the Doctor was thinking the same thing, going by the fury on her face. He continued however, scared for himself and the fury he may possibly face himself.

‘I’m not letting you fly the TARDIS again. I’m not sure how they gave you a drivers licence…’

A swift kick in his shin from Donna’s high heel boot was enough for him to shut his mouth completely . It was silent, apart from Donna’s yells at the waiter to get over here, now!  
He broke the silence

‘So , pizza?!’ he asked brightly, picking up half the pizza tower and dumping it on Donna’s plate.


End file.
